1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas recirculation valve assembly for controlling recirculation of exhaust gases in an internal combustion engine and, more particularly, to an exhaust gas recirculation valve assembly having an internal heat deflector which reduces the transfer of heat therethrough.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Typical automotive vehicle exhaust systems incorporate exhaust gas recirculation valve assemblies which, when actuated, allow hot exhaust gas to flow through a valve base. As a result of the exhaust gas flow, heat from the gas conducts upwardly through the valve assembly thereby raising the temperature of the valve actuator, especially in engine bays which experience low air flow. Such high temperatures are undesirable from the standpoint of durability and reliability.